The New Couple
by Firebreeze900
Summary: Flaky finally gets married to Flippy and she feels happy. but not for long Flippy begins to neglect her and she leaves. Matthew moves in to the town and falls in love with Flaky. Will Flippy make sure he gets his revenge or will Matthew stop him?OcXFlaky


The New Couple Ch 1

A New Guy in Town

Flaky's POV: After marrying Flippy a few years ago I was happy. But Flippy started to lose interest in me and he began to neglect me until one day I got so angry I blew up at him! "Flippy, you selfish son of a bitch! I never want to see you again!" Flippy just stares at the TV with no expression whatsoever. So I stomp off out his house with steam practically coming out of my ears! A few days late back in my house I get a notice in the mail from the community center. The notice said that 3 new people were moving to this town tomorrow at noon. I think to myself _"Hmm wonder what these new people are like." _So I decided to go.

Normal POV: The next day at the community center Flaky met the first two of the three new civilians in Happy Tree Town. The first was a sheep that went by the name of Lammy who had a "friend" named Mr. Pickles. The second of the three was a pig named Truffles who liked wearing sailor outfits. The last one was the one that really Flaky's attention. The last one on the stage was a brown porcupine by the name of Matthew; he was a very shy character by the way he walked and looked and he also wore glasses. He looked at the crowd with a shy smile and looked at Flaky, who was in the second row, and blushed. Flaky noticed he was looking at her and she smiled and waved, when he waved back, an infatuation began to develop for the both of them.

Matthew's POV: I wish I knew the name of that beautiful red porcupine I saw earlier! After the announcement I find my new home and unpack my things. About 2 hours later I decide to go sightseeing in this town. I pass the park and find that same girl that waved to me at the community center. I wave to her and blush, she waves back and smiles. I then notice someone behind her with a knife and I gasp. I watch as the bear grabs the girl and pulls the knife to her throat. I run behind the bear and I throw him off of the girl. I punch the man a few times and I stab his forehead with one of my quills. I run to the girl and I make sure she is ok.

Flaky's POV: I massage my throat a bit and I open my eyes and I see that brown porcupine from before. "Thank you for saving me." He smiles warmly and says "I'm not going to leave such a beautiful girl whose in trouble am I?" I laugh and blush. He asks me politely "I don't believe we met before, what's your name?" I say to him "My name is Flaky. What's yours?" He replies "My name is Matthew, nice to meet you." He extends his hand and I shake it firmly. We begin to talk about things that we both like and before you know it it's about 7:30! He looks at his watch and he says "Oh I got to go." But I really enjoy his company so I say "Wait Matthew!" he turns around and I ask "Why don't you stay at my house for tonight?" he says "Oh I don't want to be a burden to you." I say "Don't worry about it Matthew." He agrees and I lead him to my house. Then we talk so more about our day and it then turns to 10:00. We then notice the time and I invite Matthew to sleep in my bed and I tell him that it's not trouble at all, he hesitates a bit, and then he finally agrees. We fall asleep, he wraps his arms around me and I smile. I gently wrap my arms around him, feeling safe with his warmth all around me.

The New Couple Ch 2

Close Encounter

Matthew's POV: We both wake up together with our arms around each other. We both blush and head downstairs. I tell Flaky that I should get out of her hair and I can tell she doesn't want me to. But I can't stay with her all the time because I don't want to be a burden. I wave goodbye and walk out with a sad face. I walk back to my house which is 3 houses down from hers. I walk inside and I sit down on my couch and just then I'm attacked by the same bear that attacked Flaky. I throw him off of me and I punch him in the throat and jaw to stun him and I take a knife from my kitchen and I slit his throat. Breathing heavily, I dial Flaky's number.

Flaky's POV: I get a call from Matthew and I hear him breathing heavily like he got in a fight. I ask "Matthew are you OK?" he tells me about the fight and he asks "Hey Flaky? If you don't mind may I stay with you for a bit?" I want to shout YES A MILLION TIME YES but I don't want to shatter his eardrum or confess my love for him until I know he loves me as much as I love him. So I say as calmly as I can "Yes you can Matthew just pack your stuff up and come over." He thanks me over and over and says "I'll try not to be a burden."

Matthew's POV: I've been staying at Flaky's place for a couple weeks and I can tell she is enjoying my company. Because she is always smiling as she zips around the house tending to things as I try to help her. She drove me crazy with her long hair and perfect figure and legs. She is the nicest and kindest person in the world. Just then Flaky snapped me out of my daydreams and I blush feeling embarrassed. She asks me with a chuckle, while dusting a picture frame, "What are you dreaming about Matthew?" I blurt without thinking "Oh just you and your beauty." And with that I slap my mouth closed and my blush intensifies. She turns in my direction and asks with a sparkle in her eyes "Do you really think I'm beautiful Matthew?" I say "Of course Flaky, I think that because I love you." I blurt without thinking again and my blush grows so much it looks like it covers my whole face.

Flaky's POV: YES! He does love me like I love him! I say to him "Thank you Matthew, I love you too." And I kiss him on the lips for a few seconds. I can tell he liked it because he babbles for a few seconds, plus he is looking at me dreamily. Then he says "Flaky w-w-will you be my g-g-g-g-girlfriend?" so nervously. I tell him "Yes Matthew!" and I kiss him again. He deepens the kiss and I blush. I break the kiss so I can breathe and I hug him. He smiles and hugs me back tightly, and he helps me with the housework and we stare at each other lovingly while doing so. He is such a romancer and a great helper. Plus his generosity and kindness makes him way better than Flippy. All Flippy did was tell me what to do and when to do it. But Matthew is better than him because he actually helps me and he loves me. That makes my love for him overflow in my heart.

The New Couple Ch 3

The New Couple

Matthew's POV: I feel great now that I learned that Flaky loves me back. I feel so much love for her that I want to live with her forever! But I can't do that right now since we just became a couple. Flaky decides to take me out by introducing me to all her friends which is everyone in town. I make friends with everyone and I take her out on a night of the town. We have dinner and I take her to see a movie named My Love is Strong. It was about a pair of detectives on the search of a diabolical villain that wanted to steal a diamond. The pair eventually retired and married each other and lives happily ever after. It was a movie that reminded me of my love for Flaky and I smile at the thought. Flaky was laying her head on my shoulder as the movie ended with a smile on her face. As I lay mine on hers I think to myself_ "I wonder if she had the same thought as I did." _As we leave the theater and get back home I give her a kiss and say "I love you Flaky, You are the greatest girlfriend any man could ask for." I see a blush creep onto her face and she says "Thank you Matthew, You are the greatest boyfriend any girl could ask for." And it's my turn to blush. We head up to Flaky's room to go to sleep and we wrap our arms around each other and fall asleep with a smile.

Flaky's POV: We went on another date the next night. We went to the park when I first met Matthew and when our love blossomed. He says to me with a smile "Remember this place Flaky?" I say "Of course I do it's from when we first met each other." He says with a chuckle "Just making sure you remember." I laugh a bit and I lay my head on his shoulder as he lays his head on mine. He says to me "The stars are beautiful tonight but not as beautiful as you my dear." I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and I reply "Thank you Matthew." But just then I hear a weird noise coming out of Matthew's mouth. I look over to see what's and I see my ex-husband choking my new boyfriend.

Matthew's face is now turning red due to lack of air and I start crying "MATTHEW! FLIPPY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and with that I jump on Flippy and start throwing punches on his face. But he pushes me off of him and he cuts me with his knife, but it was only small paper cut size cut. So I shrug it off and I wrench his knife out of his hand. I hit him in the throat with the butt of the knife and he gags in pain and falls to his knees. I finish him by stabbing him through his eye and I stick the knife all the way through his head. I walk over to Matthew who is still clutching his throat and he says to me with a strained chuckle "So if I piss you off enough, is that going to happen to me?" I laugh and say with a smartass tint in my voice "Only if you're not fast enough" and he laughs a little but he can't laugh a lot because of his throat. I take him back home and I make sure he is alright. Then we head to bed and I wrap my arms around Matthew's head and I kiss him on the lips and he returns it. I speak in a soothing voice "I love you Matthew. You truly are the greatest boyfriend ever." He returns the love and says "Thank you for saving my life." I say "Just paying you back for when we first met." He smiles as he reminisces that day and we head off to sleep with our arms around each other. I nuzzle closer to Matthew and he blushes. I fall asleep with my head on his chest and just before I fall asleep I hear him say "Good night my one and only love." And I smile from ear to ear and blush.

The New Couple Ch 4 

Kidnapped

Flaky's POV: I wake up and tried to stretch but I couldn't move my arms and I immediately felt fear. I shouted "MATTHEW HELP ME!" "You're little boyfriend won't save you Flaky." Said a voice that sent shivers down my spine. It was a voice that could only belong to my ex-husband Flippy. He comes out of the shadows and I say "What do you want you fucking asshole?" He chuckles and says "I want my revenge for you running off and becoming a couple with that motherfucker Matthew." My chest heaves in anger with that word "DON"T YOU DARE CALL HIM A MOTHERFUCKER!" He chuckles more and he says "I don't care what you think. Now you will pay…" He starts to try and take off my shirt and I scream.

Matthew's POV: I wake up but I don't feel Flaky by my side. I start to feel really worried and I find a letter. The letter stated that Flippy has kidnapped Flaky and he is going to get revenge on me and her. I start to feel so much anger and rage that I feel an overflow of power surge throughout my body. I load myself with two pistols and 6 clips of bullets and I purchase a Katana from a nearby store. I then set out to Flippy's address after searching on the computer for it. That motherfucker has my Flaky. I went up to his house and I kicked the door and ran down into the basement because I heard shouting. I find a horrific sight, I see Flaky without any clothing except for her panties and Flippy who looked surprised at me for finding him so quickly. I say to him in a stern and intimidating voice "You're going straight to hell." He laughs and says "Let's see if you can beat my alter ego. He bites his finger and stares at the blood and he turns into a man people call Evil Flippy. I stand there unfazed by the transformation. I say to him "That little intrusion will only delay your destruction you motherfucker." As I draw my sword and he draws his knife. The weapons clang with each hit and sparks fly from the friction between the steel. I successfully cut his stomanch but not deep enough to really injure him. He cuts my arm deeply and you could see the bone. I dodge some of his swings and I stick my sword straight through his stomach where I cut him before, stunned I hit him in the face with the butt of the sword and I drag him out to the forest. I stab him in the thigh and he wakes with a jolt and he screams in pain. I say to him as I cut deeper into his flesh, "You try to kill Flaky and Me," I stab him in the arm "You kidnap Flaky," I stab him in the stomach again. "Most importantly you try to rape her!" I stab him in the shoulder "You will just be an image pushed back into everyone's mind and you will be forgotten, you disgust me trying to rape an innocent girl and trying to kill her as well. I should probably end this whole town's misery and put you in your place. But first I'm going to have some fun and so will Flaky." I knock him out I tie him up and I untie Flaky and help her get dressed. Then we put Flippy in chains separating his legs and arms and we wake him up with a bucket of cold water. He starts shivering and we smile. I take a knife and start carving words like psycho and murderous into his head and his body. Flaky then makes a whip out of barbed wire from his fences outside. Flaky then proceeds to whip Flippy on his face and body I listen to his screams of pain and its music to me ears. I pour some gasoline on him and Flaky does the honor of lighting the bastard on fire and we escape.

The New Couple Ch 5

Liberating the Town

Flaky's POV: After the fire recedes, we grab Flippy's corpse and we bring it out of the forest and we place in the middle of the town so everyone could see that the psycho is dead. Everyone cheered for us and as they were cheering I exchanged a thank you and a kiss with Matthew for one, helping me get revenge on Flippy and two, saving me from Flippy trying to rape and kill me. He smiles and says "I wanted to save my girlfriend myself and not have the cops do it, plus I love you Flaky and nobody will take you from me." I feel much more love for Matthew because he always thinks of me. We start heading home after the crowd disperses and we hold hands and stare at each other the whole time.

Matthew's POV: While Flaky and I were walking home hand in hand I look into a jewelry shop and see a ring that has a diamond carved in a heart and 3 diamonds on each side. I looked at that ring and I thought to myself _"Man Flaky would love that ring."_ We get home and tell Flaky I got to run an errand for just a second. I buy the ring and I run back home. I can't wait until our date tomorrow!

Flaky's POV: Matthew is so excited today for our date! I wonder why he is so extra happy today? This time Matthew takes me to a beautiful garden and it's breathtaking. Matthew asks me "Do you remember this place Flaky?" I tell Matthew "No why?" He gets on one knee, pulls out a beautiful ring, and says in a mushy dramatic tone "You should be remembering this place later, because this is where I asked, you will you marry me Flaky?" I stand there overcome with shock and joy. He really does love me! With warm tears flowing into the corners of my eyes I shout with glee "Yes Matthew I will marry you!" I hug him and I cry on his shoulder. He slips the ring onto my finger and he pulls me into deep, passionate kiss. I cry more tears of joy and he whispers in my ears "Now you will be mine forever and no one will take you from me. I love you Flaky and I wouldn't trade you for anyone. There is nothing I won't do for you." I choke through tears "Thank you Matthew. You are the greatest guy I have met in that town and I wouldn't be here if you didn't save me. I love you so much Matthew." We embrace and I take back to the town so we can tell everyone the great news.

Matthew's POV: When we get back to the town, we tell everyone that we were getting married and everybody cheered and congratulated us. The wedding is scheduled to be in a week from now and at the church. The reception was to be at our house. I made Cuddles the one to walk Flaky down the aisle and Toothy the ring bearer. I also made Handy my best man. Flaky made Lammy the organ player, Petunia her bridesmaid and Giggles the flower girl. This was going to be the most perfect wedding because I've got a little surprise at the end of the reception.

The New Couple Ch 6

Newlyweds!

Matthew's POV: A few days later, today is the day! I'm going to get married to the most perfect girl in the world! I waited for this day the whole time I've been with Flaky and it's finally here! I am waiting at the end of the aisle with nervousness. I look at my watch and see that it's that it's 12:59 and the music starts. Then I see Flaky, she comes out wearing a traditional white wedding gown that comes up to just about her knees showing off her long and graceful legs. She also has a tail of about 5 ft long. She starts walking down the aisle and blushes while staring at me in a shy smile. I notice that my mouth is till wide open and I close it blushing in embarrassment and because I was staring at the most beautiful girl in the world. She gets to the end of the aisle and I whisper to her "You look gorgeous Flaky!" she smiles and whispers back "Thank you! You look handsome as well!" Before I could utter a response the priest, Sniffles, began to speak. We exchange our vows and Flaky slips her ring, which is almost like hers except it is a star and not a heart, onto my finger.

Flaky's POV: I feel so nervous right now. I'm about to marry the man of my dreams! I hear the statements "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I blush profusely and I smile shyly. Matthew lifts the veil from my face and leans in to kiss me. Our lips touch and doves are let loose into the air and I feel a great jolt of passion and love into my heart as I kiss Matthew. This kiss felt more perfect than our first kiss together. We break the kiss and Matthew picks me up bridal style, carries me into a limo and we head back to our house for the reception. I'm finally married to the perfect man and I feel so glad that it's Matthew.

Matthew's POV: Now this is the greatest moment of my life. Married to the most perfect girl in the world, Flaky! I stare at her while she talks and laughs with some of her friends. I daydream about the time I met her and when I asked her to be my girlfriend. Then I remember my most precious memory… my first kiss with Flaky. God that moment was the best of my life. But then I was stirred out of my dream by a kiss on my lips, I jump a bit but then I kiss back seeing that it was Flaky. "Scared me a bit there Flaky." I say with a small chuckle. She laughs and says "Sorry Matthew I noticed you were in a daze so I tried the best thing I knew that would wake you up." I laugh then I say to Flaky "Hey Flaky? Remember our first kiss together?" She sighs and says "It was a perfect moment Matthew. That marked the beginning of a new couple." I sigh and say "I wish I was stuck in that moment forever, and I will be as long as I'm with you Flaky. I love you." She smiles and says "I love you too Matthew." She hugs me as a slow song comes on. I take her hand and lead her to the floor where we begin our first slow dance together. I feel everyone staring at us in awe but I can't take my eyes off of the stunning beauty of which is my wife, Flaky. At the end of the reception, I give the signal to Cuddles, He sets off many fireworks. Flaky stares at them in awe. About ten minutes pass and here comes the Finale! Cuddles sets off the biggest one and the explosion makes pink sparks rain down and form a heart, then two others form the words MATTHEW AND FLAKY FOREVER! Then one last firework makes an arrow through the heart.

The New People Ch 7

True Love

Flaky's POV: The fireworks were fantastic! The best part, which brought tears to my eyes, was the finale which was infinitely beautiful! While everybody was cheering, I turn towards Matthew with tears of joy running down my dress and leaving tear streaks on my face plus a smile that is quivering with love. I run towards Matthew and wrap around him in a hug that I wish could last forever. After about fifteen minutes I look into his eyes with fierce passion. I kiss him on the lips and everybody cheers louder. He looks into my eyes and whispers "The fireworks you just saw, that was the truth. I know I have said this before but I'll say it again. I will never leave you. When I first saw your face and your smile, I felt like I was going to fall of the stage because of your beauty. Then when I first met you after Flippy tried to kill you, I felt so much hatred because he was going to kill you. I felt so much love for you that I would do anything protect you, I would even sacrifice my life to protect you Flaky. I love you Flaky and there is nothing that would change that." I was stunned, all that was just extremely beautiful. Admitting that he would want to sacrifice his life in order to protect me is just amazing. I whisper back "I would do anything for you Matthew as well, like when we killed Flippy I wanted to get revenge on him for separating me from you. Plus when we were on our date at the park and Flippy started choking you, I felt the same thing you did. I wanted to protect you no matter what and I did. Now we can be together forever and hope that nobody will threaten our marriage like Flippy did. I also felt the same way you did when we first met; you were just that type of man that I loved. You are a shy but brave man Matthew. I love you so much." I then placed my head on his chest and he kissed my head. Together we cried tears of passion until the reception fully ended and everyone left.

Matthew's POV: Man the reception was great! I felt great confessing what I truly felt that day and it felt even greater hearing how Flaky felt that day. I feel that Flaky and I will truly be together forever. If we do have trouble with someone else I will stop at nothing until they end up like Flippy. We head inside after the party was over at 7:00 and I help Flaky get dinner started. I hug her and start cooking or doing whatever she wants me to do. I turn off the lights, put candles on the table and light them, Flaky then sets the food at the table and we sit down. We stare at each other lovingly not eating until my stomach rumbles loudly. I laugh and Flaky smiles "We might want to start eating." When we finish we start watching a movie but we don't actually watch it, we just stare at each other and talk to each other. We talk for about 2 hours about the reception and the finale. We finish talking and look at the time, its 9:30 and we decide to head off to bed. We kiss each other goodnight and wrap our arms each other and fall into a deep sleep.

The New Couple Ch 8

Perfect Bride and Groom

Matthew's POV: I wake up a little earlier than usual and I sneak out of bed. I make Flaky's favorite breakfast, place the food on a tray with a flower and orange juice, and I walk back to our bedroom and Flaky is still asleep. I place the tray on top of her stomach and she awakes. I cheerfully greet her "Hey sleeping beauty! I made you breakfast in bed." She smiles warmly and says "Oh Matthew thank you but you didn't have to do this for me." I kiss her on the lips and say "I know that but I wanted to because I don't want those beautiful hands to get overworked. So go ahead eat up Flaky." She chuckles and starts eating. I walk out of the bedroom and I clean the house for Flaky while she enjoys her breakfast. I finish in about 1 hour and I check back on Flaky. She finishes the food and I take the tray and I wash it in the kitchen. Flaky smiles kindheartedly and says "Thank you Matthew. You are a great cook!" I reply "You're welcome Flaky. I learned to cook from my mother." Flaky says "Let me make you breakfast Matthew. I don't want you to do everything while I sit down." I nod my head and she makes my breakfast. I eat while we talk about what we could today as the first day as husband and wife. I suggest "We could go to that new Italian restaurant down the block." Flaky smiles and says "Then we could maybe see a movie or just sit at home and talk." I agree and we head off to the restaurant.

Flaky's POV: We head inside and wait for the waiter to seat us. We get a table and the waiter, which happens to be Russell, hands us our menus. He says "Yar I'll be over there if yee need me." He walks away and we look at the menus. Matthew beckons to the waiter and Russell walks back to our table with a notepad. "Yar what yee be having?" I tell him "May I have the spaghetti with a glass of iced tea please?" He scribbles it down and looks at Matthew. He says "May I have the tortellini and an iced tea as well?" Russell scribbles that down and heads to the chef to place the order. About 5 minutes later Russell hands us our drinks. Then about 10 minutes later he hands us our food. "Here's yee food you ordered." We both say thank you and we start eating. We finish after about 15 minutes and we pay for the food which was about 25 dollars. Then Matthew pays a 20 dollar tip to Russell for being an excellent waiter. He looks astonished and says "Thank yee Matthew!" We leave the restaurant and we head to the movies. We watch a movie which is the sequel to My Love Is Strong. The movie was about 1 hour and 30 minutes. We head home and it was about 7:30 at night. We sit on the couch and I ask Matthew "What do you want to do now?"

Matthew's POV: I say to Flaky "Want to talk about our day or something?" She smiles and says "We could also do something else if you know I mean." She gives me a passionate smile and her eyes flicker with seduction. I start to say "Like w-! Oh now I know what you mean." I smile. We head up to our room and we begin our night of true love and passion. The next day, Flaky and I wake up at the same time and I say "Morning Sunshine! You were amazing last night." She speaks sleepily "Morning Handsome! Also thank you, you were too." We walk down to the kitchen and I make breakfast for the both of us. We talk about today's things to do.

The New Couple Ch 9

New Parents!

Flaky's POV: Matthew tells me that he should get a job and get more money. After he leaves I run into the bathroom and I use a pregnancy test. After about five minutes I check the device and I widen my eyes. I'm positive! I smile and wait anxiously for Matthew's return and tell him the good news! About 15 minutes later, Matthew returns and he says "Flaky I'm home! I got a job as a banker at the bank." I run over with a huge grin on my face and practically jumping up and down. He laughs and says "Was I gone that long?" I say "No you weren't, I want to tell you something. We are starting a family because I'm pregnant!" He stares at me in shock "Oh my god really? We are having a child! That's great news Flaky!" I reply "I know! Good thing you got that job. We are going to need the money." Matthew then says "We should add another room in the house. I'll call Handy and ask him if he can do it."

Matthew's POV: I call Handy and ask him "Hey Handy? It's Matthew; can you build another room in our house? We need another room because Flaky and I are expecting a child. Yeah you heard right. Would today be fine? Great see you at 1:00!" I hang up and I tell Flaky the news. Handy comes over at about 12:50 and gets started on the room. I help out in building and Flaky cooks him food for when he gets hungry. He finishes at about 6:00. I pay Handy 200$ for helping out. He looks at me and says "Matthew I would've done it for free!" I say to him "I know that but keep the change anyway." He smiles and thanks me and Flaky for the help and food, and then he leaves. I look at Flaky and her stomach. I rub her stomach and smile "Our child is going to be beautiful Flaky, Just like you." She blushes and she says "I know it will Matthew."

Normal POV: About nine months later, Flaky is in the hospital about to give birth and Matthew is anxiously waiting and holding Flaky's hand while Sniffles, who is the doctor, is telling Flaky to push. He gets the baby and he says "Congratulations Flaky and Matthew! It's a boy!" Matthew starts to say "You hear that Fla-!" But Matthew notices that she passed out. Man childbirth must be excruciating! Matthew is the first one to hold the new baby boy. He has red quills and a brown body. He babbles a bit and Matthew smiles and he plays with him a bit. He smiles and cries tears of joy a bit. Just then Flaky wakes up and she notices me playing with our child and she smiles and says "You are going to be a wonderful father Matthew." I get startled because I didn't see her wake up. I chuckle and say "You are also going to be a wonderful mother Flaky." they look at their child as Matthew hands him to Flaky. "What should we name him Flaky?" she thinks of names and says "What about Edward?" Matthew says "That's a wonderful name Flaky." We smile and look at our child who is drifting back to sleep. Flaky strokes their baby's head; Matthew kisses her on the lips. Flaky is required to stay in the hospital for one more day for rest and Matthew leaves. The couple is finally a family and they have a beautiful baby now.

The New Couple Ch 10

Happily Ever After

Flaky's POV: About 7 years later I'm 21 and Matthew is 22. Our child Edward is now 7 years old. We are happily living together and Matthew hasn't even lost interest in me. Matthew and I are very happy and Matthew is getting promoted as senior banker for his work at the bank. "I got to go Flaky got to go work. I'll see you at 3:00 Ok?" I smile and say "Ok Matthew, see you then." He kisses me and Edward goodbye and leaves. I play with Edward the whole day. I teach him math and geography, Just then Matthew comes back home. He kisses me and Edward and he says "I love you two so much! Come on we should spend today together as a family." I smile and I say "That's a perfect idea Matthew!" I consult Edward to find out where we should go. Edward says with clear excitement "Can we go to Pizza tree?" We nod our heads in agreement and Edward cheers.

Matthew's POV: We are now sitting in Edward's favorite restaurant waiting to order. "Yar! hi there Matthew!" I hear a familiar "Russell? What are you doing here?" He says with a sad smile "Aye I got fired from me job. I got complaints about me apparel and they fired me." I widen my eyes and feel empathy for him "Gee I'm sorry Russell that's too bad." He says "But I still got me job here so I guess it isn't all bad." We order and wait about 30 minutes for the pizza. He hands us the pizza and we thank him. Edward even thanks him. Russell smiles and says "Oh your child is so polite that's good." We start eating as Russell walks away to serve another table.

Flaky's POV: We finish eating the pizza and we pay the bill which was about 15 dollars. This time as a tip Matthew pays Russell 50 dollars because he felt bad for him losing his job. Russell thanks Matthew over and over and Matthew smiles. We leave and Matthew looks as though he feels great about giving Russell the 50 dollars. We leave and we head to the park to play some sports. Turns out Cuddles and the rest of the town are having tournament. I convince Matthew to join; He asks Cuddles if he can join. Cuddles is a little hesitant at first but he lets him in anyway.

Matthew's POV: The tournament is in the first round and I'm placed on Cuddles' team on the offense. The game starts and I get the ball I pass to Cuddles and he passes back. I flawlessly pull off a mid-air snap into the goal past Toothy. Everybody stares at me in shock "What? I played soccer my whole life as a kid." When the game ends, the final score is 19 to 3. At the end of the tournament my team is the winners. The team decides to give the trophy to me for outstanding skill. My skills seemed to leave a mark on Edward and Flaky as well. I walk over to my family and they congratulate me. Edward says "Wow dad that was awesome!" Flaky says "Wow Matthew you are great at soccer!" I say thank you and kiss them both. We return home and we spend the rest of the day together. Then we live together forever, happily ever after.


End file.
